


The World Called Remnant

by Darman700



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darman700/pseuds/Darman700
Summary: After failing his Masters Exam Sora goes off to train on his own, but after a series of events, his light fades away and he is considered KIA. But one day he awakens in a world he does not know, a world called Remnant.





	1. When Light Fades

"When one falls… another is destined to rise… though if the one who rises is good or bad… that remains to be seen…"

 

World: Unknown…

An army that's all that the Keyblade wielder could grasp, an army that surrounded him in thousands of numbers, the last time he had fought so many enemies in one single battle was in Radiant Garden once known as Hollow Bastion. Even then he wasn't as overwhelmed as he was today, the boy himself was wearing what seemed to be a red shirt and red pants, they glittered lightning all around the young boy's body. Though if anyone could see him they would be able to see that he was starting to reach his limit.

The horde of more than a million heartless did not seem to be getting any lower at any rate it only seemed to grow, the young man knew he had to get out of there but it was futile, he also knew that he had made the mistake of coming alone. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted to make-up for his failure in the Masters Exam. Yes, Sora was currently lamenting himself for getting in such a situation. If he had only waited for Riku and the King then maybe just maybe they would have been able to get out of here safely.

It started out like any other world Sora had been to, he arrived in an open field in the middle of a forest, at first it was calm and the air seemed to be very fresh. Sora smiled as he took in the freshness of it but it did not take long for his moment to be ruined. Almost upon arrival hordes of Heartless started to come out of nowhere, from the forest, the caves, from everywhere for a moment he managed to escape he reached a city in ruins only to see it swarming with heartless, it was painfully obvious that the world had indeed fallen. He had to get out of there as fast as he could, he started running towards the gummy ship that he had come along with but then a glimmer from not too far away caught his eye 'the keyhole'.

Without spearing it much thought he ran towards the glimmer of light, if the heartless got to the keyhole the world would be destroyed, but if he could make it in time he would not only would the world be saved and begin to heal, but the heartless would begin to disappear. He didn't waste much time and quickly got into his Wisdom Drive Form, he began to shot magic bullets at the heartless while levitating and surfing in the air. He made quick work of some Shadows that were in his way and he could see the Keyhole a bit better now.

"I can make it!" he was encouraging himself. As he ran more hordes of heartless started ganging up on him, it was starting to get a little difficult some NeoShadows began to appear as well. He began to call for magic to his aid "Firaga!" he sent balls of fire to a group of NeoShadows that began to come at him.

Sora could see that the Keyhole was at the far end of a huge clearing at a cliff's edge, but once he took a good look at the clearing his heart and breath literally stopped his drive form already subdued, thousands if not millions of heatless were at the clearing already marching towards the Keyhole. 'I can't make it in time' that was his initial thought. The clearing itself was far greater in size than the one in Radiant Garden.

He remembered about Destiny Islands, his home, a place that was first destroyed by the heartless, where his never-ending journey began. He swore he would not let another world fall like that again. He clutched Oblivion tightly and he jumped to the clearing eliminating some Wyverns in the process once he landed he wasted no time and started to eliminate all heartless that were in his path he had to make it.

Wyverns, NeoShadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Shadows, even some Invisibles were no match for his Kingdom Key in its Oblivion for. But then just when he was getting confident and sure he was going to make it a Darkside appeared in front of him, it stared at the young boy as if it were looking at an ant, and dropped its enormous fist down on him, Sora blocked the blow with the Keyblade and pushed back the Darkside. It was surpassed in strength and stumbled back Sora jumped and with a slice to its head brought the Darkside down. But when he looked up his eyes were met with an enormous ball of darkness that hit him straight on sending him far back in his advance to the keyhole, once he recovered he saw that his attacker was not one but many Darksides, he clenches his Oblivion he had some magic left in him.

However, he was not going to give up, so with all his might and force he screamed at the top of his lung's "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" The initial force blast destroyed a great number of NeoShadows that begun to surround him, once the black combat suite his fairy friends gave him was now red and lightning radiated off him, where once he only held one Keyblade now on his other hand laid Oathkeeper. And with an incredible speed he began to make quick work of the heartless masterly swinging his Keyblade, he threw Oathkeeper to an Invisible that was coming up to him and the blade erased him without a trace along with others that got in its path. The battle kept on going and Sora did not know how much longer his drive would hold.

He danced along with the blades he so masterly had learned to use, the speed of his attacks were incredible, naked to the normal eye, only one with a very trained eye could keep up with this young man, but also a keen eye would be able to tell the young man was starting to get exhausted. He slammed his Keyblades in the ground sending a wave of light and power to all those that stood in its path.

Sora cursed inwards, for he could feel it the drive was beginning to waver, he left the drive form but did not stop the hailstorm of attacks that he sent to the heartless. Nevertheless, their numbers were not getting thinner, all the contrary they were just getting bigger and bigger, as if his simple presence had made the heartless hungry for battle. In addition, to make matters worse the class of the heartless were rising. More and more NeoShadows started to appear as well as Darksides, but what really got on his bad side were the new Dark Thorns eager to get a taste of the Keyblade bearer.

He took them on with all might he cartwheeled to the side to avoid a Darkside's fist and started to run up his arm. Once he got to the top he bounced of the Darkside's head and pointed Oblivion down to where some Dark Thorns had now arrived along with the Darksides. "Magnega!" a magnetic ball formed under him sucking in many, many heatless including some Dark Thorns. "Thundaga!" huge lightning struck all the foes trapped by the swirling gravitational vortex but Sora was not done yet before falling gracefully to the ground he sent many Firaga spells at other Heartless surrounding the areas.

When Sora stood he wasted no time and began to march further he sung his Oblivion Key to all that stood in his path, if anyone was looking from afar they would stare in awe at the boy who was singlehandedly taking down hundreds if not thousands of high-leveled heartless, all with grace and determination. He could see the Keyhole clearly now, he pointed his blade to the Keyhole and was ready to fire a beam of light, but all he felt was excruciating pain from the side, he was sent flying and slammed into many other heartless. When Sora recovered, he was looking directly at a Dark Hide and not an ordinary one might he add it was if the creature was almost gold, the Dark Hide began running towards Sora once again, eliminating any other heartless in its path. Though Sora did not fear he waited, and once the Dark Hide was inches away he jumped to the skies and brought his Oblivion key hard down on the creatures back, it only growled in pain and with his tail swung Sora away.

Sora fell to the ground with a hard thud. He tried to regain his battle stance but an Invisible grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes. Sora slammed the things torso with a kick and sliced it with his blade upwards; he immediately turned to see the Dark Hide ramming his way towards him. Sora was trying and failing to get ready but other heartless attacked the young boy not giving him a chance to rest and prepare, when he found an opening he turned in time just to cast a Reflega barrier that sent the Dark Hide a few meters back in pain.

Sora was painting heavily, he needed to get to the Keyhole, and the Dark Hide was proving to be a problem and had already sent him a few good meters away from reach. He smiled looking at his predicament, they knew, the darn Heartless knew he was getting weaker and even more exhausted by the second, he had very little magic left in him and he had no drive forms left. 'But you wanted to jump the gun' an internal voice he knew all too well said to him "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Roxas" he said, 'Just don't lose man, we still have that attack left. Use it at the Dark Hide and then make a run for it to the Keyhole before your strength gives in' Roxas commanded, Sora chucked and readied a stance "And you elected you as leader?" he asked his Nobody.

He didn't hear his friend's reply because a deafening roar incoming right at him got him back into the battle, but Sora was concentrating all remaining strength and magic all into one final attack, the heartless that were near got obliterated by the sheer pressure that the boy was oozing off.

The Dark Hide ran straight at him.

10 meters…

A breath…

7 meters…

A heart beat

4 meters…

Sora closed his eyes...

It was right on top of him...

It all happened in an instant; the Dark Hide opened its mouth to crush the boy but…

"RAGNAROCK!" Sora yelled and started to give an frenzy of slashes an swings to the creature stopping it in its tracks, the Dark Hide took it all in and when the massacre of attacks were over Sora gave it an uppercut slash sending it to the skies and unleashing a barrage of red projectiles at the creature that on impact exploded, ending the Dark Hide.

Sora wasted no time to get to the Keyhole he eradicated any heartless that got in his way falling on his knees only once, the battle finally taking its toll on him. He got dizzy and almost, almost, lost consciousness, he was brought back when an Invisible slammed it's blade on his side sending him to close to the ledge, wait, ledge?

Sora looked up and yes, most certainly there was the Keyhole meters away from him up in the sky and so were the Invisible and the heartless, they were getting closer and closer to the Keyhole. It happened to slow for comfort. Sora got up ignoring swords and claws that hit his back, sides, legs and arms, blood now emanating from his wounds.

'I want go see the word's out there' Riku said to him

'If there are any other worlds why did we end up on this one?'

Sora ran, killing any heartless that got in front he would not let them get that Keyhole…

'Name's Donald Duck' his white new friend said

He felt a slash on his right arm…

'Name's Goofy' a warrior said to him

Something scratched his cheek…

'And I'm Sora' the young boy said with a smile

A Darkside got in his way, no wait… make that three, Sora smirked he could use them…

´My friends are my power!' he yelled aloud to his friend's betrayal.

Sora jumped atop an Invisible's head, pointing the blade down he conjured the final speck of magic he had within him "Firaga!" the blast killed the Invisible immediately but used the blast force as a momentum to get atop a Darkside….

'It's my lucky charm so be sure to give it back to me OK!' Kairi smiled at him

He could see that the Invisible was just at arm's reach from the Keyhole…

'I'll come back for you, I promise' Sora said as he saw that Kairi was going further away.

He soared off the Darkside's head pointed the blade at the Keyhole…

'Riku congrats on passing the Mark of Mastery exam' he said to his friend, though he said it with a smile he couldn't feel more saddened by this. He had failed, Xehanort had played him.

A beam of light was sent off the tip of the Oblivion key…

'I'm going to go on a journey' Sora stated

'Let's go then' his friend Donald said to him, while Goofy nodded.

'No' Sora stopped them

'I want to go on this one alone' he said in a solemn voice.

Donald and Goofy were about to protest but Sora cut them off 'Please'

Why memories like these started invading his mind he did not know he watched as the beam went through some Darksides and lost speed, the beam of light reaches the Invisible and went through it, Sora smiled in victory but… inches away from the Keyhole the beam disappeared.

Sora's eyes widened in worry but he still had one chance, once on the ground again he ran to the end of the cliff some feet ahead of the heartless, and pointed the blade up once again charging it up with light energy, he was about to release it when something rammed him off the cliff. A pain he could not describe was sent down his spine and he could have sworn he heard something crack, Oblivion was flown off his hand on force of the impact he received.

Sora began to fall off the cliff, but as he fell he could see that what had just rammed into him was a Behemoth, the heartless roared in victory and jumped to the Keyhole entering the world's heart proceeding to claim it.

Sora closed his eyes for a brief moment, he was falling, that was all he could sense, and he had seen as the Behemoth entered the Keyhole… he had failed. He had no strength left in him, he could not hear Roxas anymore either nor could he muster up the force to call his Keyblade. He opened his eyes just to see as the Keyhole started to emanate darkness, he also could sense as the world began to fall apart… it was falling apart… a world falling apart just like his, and he was just at the epicenter of it all.

'Is this how I'm going out?' he thought, it was a cruel way of leaving the world of the living, seeing another world getting destroyed just like his home, and it hurt like hell. He concentrated his eyes to look at the once blue sky turning a black purple color, he wondered if another boy or girl was looking at the sky just like he was back then… like now. He chuckled lightly thinking that it was curious that it was ending just like how it all began.

"More than fifty thousand" he said to himself lightly. Remembering the army of heartless he had fought.

"Beat that Riku" he silently dared his absent best friend.

Sora felt something wet slide through his eye, it wasn't raining… no he was crying. 'Why?' he question came to him like a punch to the face, why did it have to end this way for him? After all, that he fought after all that he battled for the rest of the world. After he had searched non-stop for his two best friends, Riku… Kairi…

Kairi… he suddenly thought, he had made her a promise, and now he would not be able to fulfill it. He wanted to be with her… he wanted to see her smile once more and look at her beautiful face once again… he would never get that chance ever again… he loved her it wasn't a hidden fact but now… he would never be able to tell her, he wondered whether she felt the same as well. What were only drops were now a torrent of tears falling after him as he descended even more. He knew he was going to die if the fall did not kill him the end of this world would; fate would not save him once again, he somehow felt that he was only saved back then by the Keyblade, but now he could not summon it all of his strength had been drained.

"Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King… Everybody… I'm sorry" Sora said with guilt in his voice, but he knew they would be able to move on they were strong, a sudden thought came to him remembering what had happened in the Masters Exam and smiled, at least Xehanort would have to wait until the next Keyblade wielder appeared to achieve his goal.

"At least… I've halted his advance for a while" with a smile, wide grin and tears sent to the skies and the worlds out there Sora felt as the world exploded in a mass of darkness consuming an destroying everything… including him.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Remnant is full of legends and stories, stories that are more than likely to be true and legends that are hard to believe in. It's said that long ago before the age of Aura and Dust came to humankind there existed an even greater enemy than the Grim, so great that even they dared not to trifle with. The name of these enemies were called 'Those with no Heart', creatures of greater darkness than the Grim beings of pure darkness that brought the world to its knees, there one and only goal was to bask the world in everlasting darkness, they almost succeeded. When humanity was almost extinguished, warriors basked in light came and annihilated the creatures of darkness with a special key.

It was said that 'Those with no Heart' were afraid of the key bearers and fled form the world never to be seen again. The peace came to the world, and with 'Those with no Heart' gone so were the warriors they left without a trace, never to be seen again. Time passed on and the story was bound to legend to a fairy tale for children, and so Remnant once again battled the Grim and each other as if nothing had ever happened.

Maybe nothing had… after all… it is just a legend…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby Rose a sweet girl that had dark red hair, a slim body and wearing a red hood over her Beacon uniform, was a little more than annoyed by now. They had just come back from a last minute mission yesterday and she had gotten close to no sleep, and now she had to sit there listening to yet another one of Professor Port's stories. Given the fact as her recurrent nightmares weren't helping at all, or at least she hoped she could call them that because not even she understood them. She wasn't even in most of them.

It started a few months ago the dreams started out with her calling out to a certain boy, whose name she could not possibly remember, Sorma, Sera or something like that or in those lines of which. She called out to the said boy in many occasions only to realize that no noise came from her mouth. Those dreams came every once in a while she ignored them for the time being.

'Darn hormones!' Ruby thought at first. Yeah so, she didn't have much experience in the boys department like her sister Yang had, I mean come on! Her sister is more… well… bouncy, ok, ok very bouncy and curvy… of course Yang had to be the taller one and the one with the most attention when it came to boys. Sure Ruby had her own appeal but she had always thought that it was a little un-fair that Yang hag gotten more of… well… everything on that end.

But anyways getting back on track, she ignored those dreams for a while until they got more and more common, until it became daily that she had dreams about this boy. She was sure she was going to go nuts if things did not stop, every single night she had dreams concerning this kid and it scared her to no end that it did not stop. Though she could not remember every single detail of the dreams she most certainly remembered them.

The creatures the boy fought, dark creatures and some white ones, that in some occasions look even more scarier than some Grimm. She could also remember seeing that the boy had no problem eliminating the dark creatures and made quick work of them. But the dream that had her on edge was the recent one that she had, just the night before they got back from the mission. The boy had lost… she saw as the boy had fought valiantly and in the end got beaten down, after his defeat she could feel the earth begin to crumble at her feet and the world beginning to be shrouded in darkness she woke up with tears in her eyes and couldn't go back to sleep. After that dream, when team RWBY was back at their dorm room, she went to sleep and was ready to see that boy in her dreams again but… it never happened, just like the dreams came, they went, without a trace.

And to be honest Ruby could not be more confused first, she had recurrent dreams for months but all of a sudden they stopped just like that. It was making her uneasy and the worst part was that she was losing focus in every class she had today al because the dreams had stopped. It wasn't a lie that she got used to the dreams she had learned to live with them as if they were a part of her, and now she felt as if they had taken a piece form her life away and she did not know why she felt like that and the worst part was that she wanted them back. Even if they were nightmares... sometimes, they weren't all that bad, in some cases the dreams without the monsters, made her fell warm inside. He saw him smile only once, and God she wanted to see that smile again, she wanted to see him again.

But also she wanted answers. Why did the dreams start? What did they mean? Who was the boy? What was he fighting? Why? And especially, why her? Why did she have those dreams?

"Ruby?" some took her out of her out of her head ramblings.

"Huh? What?" Ruby asked a little disoriented.

"The class ended about ten minutes ago you dunce and you keep on staring at the wall as if you're going to burn a hole at it." Her teammate, the Ice Queen as she was famously known, Weiss told her as she put her hands to her hips. Weiss had a very white hair and deep blue eyes, she also had a scar on her left eye that started from her eyelash and ended a bit below her eye. She as well, was wearing the beacon uniform.

"Ten... Minutes?" Ruby asked as she looked around the classroom only to find it empty, only Weiss and she were in it.

"Yes Ruby ten whole minuets of staring at a wall, it's been the third time in the day that me, and the team have found you like that." Weiss said annoyed as she scowled, but Ruby could tell that there was slight worry in her tone of voice.

"Sorry Weiss I've just been a little distracted today." Ruby said as she started to get up from her seat and begin to walk with Weiss to the door. But she turned around when she saw that Weiss was not following her and had not moved from her current position. Ruby looked at Weiss with a questioned look.

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Weiss asked slightly worried she did not want Ruby to know that she was in fact genuinely worried for the red headed team leader, she was just being a good teammate, yup, just that.

Ruby smiled at her teammate "Weiss! You're finally caring about me?!" she said enthusiastically, seeing that the Ice Queen actually cared for her.

"You wish, I just don't want our team leader to be hindering us in battle all because she is an air-head, and can't keep her mind on what's important." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Ruby smiled at her usual attitude and was about to reply but was caught off guard when a student ran past the hallway yelling "GRIMM!"

All thought about their argument were lost and they ran to the opposite direction of where the kid took off, as they ran they were united with Yang and Blake.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Ruby asked as they ran to the direction where many kids were fleeing from.

"We know about as much as you do, we just heard as a student started yelling Grimm" a girl with golden long hair and purple eyes said, it was Ruby's older sister Yang.

"Well whatever it is we're about to find out" A young girl with a bow on her head said, she had golden eyes and had her right arm already on her katana ready for battle.

Ruby smiled maybe this might work to get her mind straight, a little battle here and there wielding her sweetheart Crescent Rose. They were running towards the back entrance of the school the place that led them to the forest. They were certainly not ready for what was in store for them. Once they came out into the field, they could see that there were three Nevermores circling the skies, as it was getting late the skies were painted in an orange color that made the dark bird even more noticeable. However not only were there Nevermores but also Beowolves coming in from the distance and as well as some Ursas.

Team RWBY stopped at their tracks and stared at the sight before them. No wonder the students had fled there were more than ten highly dangerous Grimm, anyone would be afraid, anyone but team RWBY of course.

"Ready team?" Ruby said as she got Crescent Rose in her scythe form.

"You really need to ask?" Yang winked at her, and readied her Ember Celica. Blake eased her stance and took out her Gambol Shroud never taking her sight away from the Grimm who were coming straight at the school.

"And to think I was actually worrying about you" Weiss said with a smile to Ruby.

The Grimm were getting closer and closer, and Ruby wouldn't dare to mention that she was slightly trembling, after all they were the only team who did not decide to run, team JNPR was out on a mission and wasn't due back until tomorrow. The professors were going to take a while to get to their position after all it was lunchtime when it happened.

They were all ready to receive the Grimm, when there advance came to an abrupt halt; they stopped a good 23 meter distance between them and team RWBY. Though the team stayed alert until a good 5 minutes passed by and the Grimm had done nothing to advance any further.

"Um what are they doing?" Yang asked as she began to ease her stance.

"I-I don't know" Weiss stared at them dumbfold, though never easing her grip on her Myrtenaster.

"It seems they are waiting" Blake said standing straight.

Ruby eased her stance as well but keeping a good grip on Crescent Rose, she did not want to get caught off guard. "Waiting? For what?" Ruby asked.

*BOOM*

As if on cue to her question, a deafing boom came from the sky and the ground shook a bit due to the force of it. And it startled the team, the once orange sky was now a dark red color. And something was falling from the sky… it looked like a-

"METEOR!" Weiss screamed in panic, as she turned to begin to run back to the safety of the school, the rest of team RWBY did not argue with her this time as the meteor came into view and began to run after her.

As they ran back to the school Ruby noticed something, the Grimm. She stopped when she realized that the Grimm where preparing to attack, but their aim was not at the school, their sights were dead set on the meteor that was coming down hard to the ground. But just as she turned to look at the meteor once again it appeared as if it was slowing down, it was beginning to take form.

"RUBY!" Yang and Weiss yelled at her realizing her team leader had stopped her advance.

"Come on Ruby! We can't stop that!" Weiss screamed at her but, Ruby paid no mind to them she was hypnotized by the meteor, it was slowing down and as it got closer to the ground the Grimm got even more anxious, ready to tear apart whatever came down from that thing.

Yang began to run up to her sister to get her to safety. As the meteor got closer to the ground, its shape could be more defined, and once it was lower enough a glimmer of brown caught Ruby's eyes and she could have sworn she felt her heart stop, it was a person. Ruby wasted no time and began to run towards where the person was going to fall but was pushed back by a strong force. She turned to see Yang pulling her back into the safety of the building, she tried getting lose from her sister's grasp but it was futile she was just too strong. Fear crept into her eyes as she saw that the Grimm began to move to where the person was going to crash.

She stared in fear seeing that a Nevermore came down on the person, just as it was about to strike a huge boulder came slamming into the Nevermore causing it to come crashing down. Yang stopped to see that professor Goodwitch had been the one to send the boulder to it and that she immediately wasted no time sending many other to the other two Nevermores that were in the sky. From behind the professor came an all to-well-known person, their uncle Qrow came with blade in hand jumping into the little army of Grimm killing them as if they were nothing, he moved with grace and speed that rivaled Ruby's own.

"Ruby you and your team catch that person from falling. We'll take care of the Grimm." professor Goodwitch ordered her and her teammates.

Weiss was the first to respond "But that thing will-"

"Weiss do as you're told!" A third person with hair as white as her own said as she came running into the fray with glyphs. She sent a brigade of icicles at some Grimm that were getting to close for comfort.

"Winter!?" Weiss yelled after her, it was her oldest sister. She clenched her fists and looked at was now clearly a person falling from the skies leaving a trail of what seemed to be dark smoke behind.

"Ruby!" She went to her team leader, Ruby nodded to her teammates and smiled.

"You know what to do!" Ruby yelled at her teammates as they got close to her.

Blake through her Gambol Shroud to Yang who began to pull at the elastic ribbon that was held very tightly around it. Professor Goodwitch made some pillars for the girls to get up on, Yang and Blake set the stretched ribbon in the middle of the pillar and Ruby bounced on top of it with Crescent Rose beneath her feet, Weiss began to pull at her and hold her with a black glyph that was circling underneath Ruby.

"I know I've asked it once but… you think you can make the shot? It is a moving target this time." Ruby asked a bit scared that she might miss and thus leading to something that she did not want to think about.

Weiss just smiled at her reaction and pulled Ruby a bit more down, "Of course I'll make it" and with that in mind she let go an also gave an additional push to Ruby, while in midair Ruby fired her sniper in order to keep her going. She was getting closer and she could see the person better now, and as she got closer, her heart stopped and time froze for her. She could see the person's face now and that was what had her with her eyes wide open and making her jump with all might from Crescent Rose firing one last time to give her the final push.

Yang, Blake and Weiss watched as Ruby barely slammed into the person falling, immediately Weiss used her glyphs to ease the fall for them, and began to run towards where Ruby had landed with the person. Seeing as professor Goodwitch, Qrow and Winter had finished up the horde of Grimm that had shown up to kill whoever was falling.

They as well were going towards where Ruby was now, but it worried her that she was not moving. Ruby had laid the person down on the ground and was now leaning over the person her red hood covering her hair.

"Sis! Sis! You ok?" Yang yelled at her little sister as well as shaking her, but Ruby's eyes were glued at the person that was laid in front of her, one of her hands was covering her mouth. Yang turned to look at the said person and was quite shocked, it was a young man with black with gold clothing, the boy had brown spiky hair and had a pained expression on his face, with a justified reason. His whole body was full of injuries some looked deep others were just scratches but still some of them were still bleeding through, but Yang knew that wasn't the reason that her sister had that expression on her face.

"Ok girls, I'll take him" their uncle Qrow got them out of their trance. He picked him up and rapidly carried him off to the nursery.

"Ruby" she started but was surprised to see her already following her uncle back into the building with Crescent Rose in its Sniper form strapped on her belt. Yang looked back at her sister with worry in her eyes; it was no secret that her sister had not been at her fullest the past few weeks.

Ruby had taken it a habit a couple of weeks back to write in a journal, and Yang being the respectful sister she is took a peek inside when Ruby wasn't looking. At first Yang had thought that it was a dairy that had personal things like a crush or something like that but it wasn't that. It was full of details, and rough sketches of dreams Ruby had been having since some weeks back. At first, she made none of it but now, the person that was described to-the-letter in Ruby's notes was in front of them, with heavy injuries nonetheless.

Ruby ran after her uncle with all she had 'It's him!, It's him!, It's him!' those were the only thoughts Ruby had in her mind as she ran past everyone in the hall, she wanted answers and she was going to get them…


	2. Fate or Destiny?

" _One can try to run from destiny, one can try to evade it, but in the end destiny and fate will catch up with a price to be paid"_

Ozpin was looking from his office window to his school grounds, things looked normal once again as if nothing had ever happened, they were trained to deal with these type of situations. But as fate always had it, it would always send something new to his way. The young man who was lying in a nurse bed -gravely wounded- the doctor said that it was almost as if the young man had gone through hell and back, he had severe injuries in almost every part of his body and he had lost a bad amount of blood, he needed a transfusion and soon.

The problem was that the young man did not have any ID on him nor did the records of any kingdom had info on the young man, it was almost as if he appeared from thin air. Ozpin took a slip of his coffee, he was also worried in the amount of negative energy that the boy had appeared with, it was greater than most grim but the Grimm were not attracted to him by that. If that was the case they would have protected the boy, instead they wanted nothing else but to tear him apart.

Just who was this young man? He would never admit that he felt a slight glimmer of familiarity towards the boy, as if something screamed to Ozpin that he was important. Ozpin set the feeling aside for now nothing would make itself clear until the young man awoke. He heard the elevator door open.

"Glynda nice of you to come by." He said without turning.

Glynda stopped in front of his desk and crossed her arms like she always did when she was angry "Care to explain what happened back there?"

Ozpin sighed he did see this coming Glynda was the person who knew him the best aside from Qrow "I do not know Glynda" he said in all sincerity.

"Ozpin, Grimm don't just appear in our school grounds and try to tear apart an unknown boy. As a matter of fact, they never come this close, who is he?" Glynda pushed just in case Ozpin was hiding something, of he was she would figure it out in just a couple of words.

Ozpin turned around to face her taking a sip of his coffee "If I knew who he was Glynda I would be there with him and not here pondering about the same thing you are".

Glynda eased her stance "Still it's just not right"

Ozpin nodded at that "Well whoever this young man is we'll be sure to find out eventually, be it good… or be it bad" Ozpin prayed that it was the former.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Qrow was inside the nurse office reading all of the information the doctor had gotten form the boy's injuries, he had his spine fractured, a broken arm, several broken ribs, burn marks on his body, cuts, slashes and bruises in almost all his body and he had lost a lot of blood. Qrow frowned this boy had been through hell and survived, well just barely, and if they didn't find blood donors soon he would not live for much longer. This boy had appeared from nowhere with no weapon, things just weren't right, no ID, no Scroll, no records of this boy in any database, it was as if he never existed, he was also leaving out the fact that the Grimm practically ignored him and were heading straight for the boy, it made them easier to kill but also that made him wary, just why were the Grimm so intent on killing this boy.

He turned to look at the boy who was some feet away from the desk he was sitting at, he was in a patients robe now, he laid in the bed, breathing slowly showing no signs of waking up soon. Qrow looked to the chair that was on the side of the table on it lay his clothes, he went to them to inspect them, they hadn't had a chance to inspect them properly, he first checked his jacket- nothing- then he went on with his pants and he noticed that the red bags that were strapped on to it had one other little bags inside them closed with a zipper on them, he unzipped them and took out the belongings.

He was even more confused than he was the first time, he had taken out what looked like an ID, a star like token -it looked like a token-, some small golden triangles, some bigger than the rest, and a popsicle stick that read out " _WINNER"._ He let the other items aside to read out what appeared to be an ID card, _"Holl.. B..ti..n Hon.. Me…"_ the rest was unreadable it was scorched, he turned it to see it was less readable from the other side all he could make out was a name  _"So-a"._

"Sora?" he said aloud as he tried to wipe the charcoal away.

At least he had something on him "Sora huh? That's your name?" he said to the unconscious boy that laid in the bed.

"Mind explaining what the rest of these things are?" He asked signaling the other items on the table not expecting an answer.

"Find anything?" A voice came from behind, starting and making him reach instinctively for his weapon.

Winter laughed at his reaction "You've been outside for far too long Qrow. I see you're turning more into an animal as the days go by." She said as she rested herself against the table looking down on Qrow.

He just scowled at her "At least I was out there, doing something unlike you who just says in the sidelines"

Winter frowned "If you would have let me in sooner on everything that has been happening, maybe I could have helped. Maybe even could have made a better job than you did"

Qrow got up from his chair to look at her eye-to-eye "Listen here princess, while you walk beside your robots and do James laky work, I go out there risking MY ass to gain little information. You said we could have let you in, what difference would it have made? The only difference I see was that it would be more problem for us, if more people know about these type of things the easier it is to slip."

Winter did not ease her stare "You were against me knowing" she said accusingly.

Qrow took a step back and took out his bottle of liquor, he took a big slip and wiped his mouth "Damn right I was, can't have you jeopardizing everything we have worked so hard for."

Winter looked genuinely hurt "You act all high and mighty all the firkin time! And when one wants to lend a helping hand you slap it away! Just like when-"

"DON'T GO THERE!" Qrow yelled at her, making her stop abruptly.

"Do. Not. Go. There." He menaced.

"Why not Qrow? Why not go back when Summer was-" She was shut up when a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders.

"I SAID STOP!" he said as he looked at her with pure furry.

Winter hid her surprise "She always was the most important one wasn't she?" she said as she pushed him back.

"What happened back then is none of your concern Winter" he said as he sat back down.

Winter just looked at him with her icy look "You're right, team STRQ died because of your incompetence and your pride" and with that she went out of the nurse's office slamming the door shut.

Qrow hid his frustration taking another big slip of his liquor "I hope you never have a rough life like mine kid." He said as he looked at the peaceful boy, but something inside him said that Sora had been just though that same hell he had been though.

Qrow chuckled "Hell, maybe… we'll have a lot to talk about… you and me" he cheered to Sora and drained his liquor, closing his eyes letting the memories of the past invade his dreams once again.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Yang was well, she was Yang, high spirts, always trying to be funny, ALWAYS taking care of her hair and her sister. But right now she honestly did not know what to do, after they saved the boy and they caught up with Ruby and their Uncle Qrow, they waited outside the nurses' office, only to be told by their uncle that they were to remain quiet about this whole thing and to go back to their room. Ruby was pacing around their room from side to side, mumbling something to herself, six pairs of eyes following her every movement. As the other two members of the team did not know what was wrong with her, she did, and that was where Yang did not know how to proceed, she could go on blabbing about her secret and making things a little weird and awkward or wait it out until Weiss exploded and made Ruby tell them everything.

But there lied yet another thing Ruby had hidden this well for months and she had never said anything nor mentioned a single thing, not even to her as her sister, obviously it wasn't something that she wanted to be known. Just when she was about to ask her sis what was wrong, the expected happened and Schnee exploded.

"Ruby Rose, would you quit pacing around like a lost mutt and tell us what the heck is wrong!" Weiss screamed making Ruby jump high into her bed.

"Sorry" Ruby muttered to her teammates

"Ruby what's the matter, you've not been yourself lately and today is the worst we've seen you" Blake said as she looked up at her leader.

Ruby looked as if she had just been caught committing a crime "I-I-I've just well… amm… been a little stressed, you know exams and everything… amm… else hehehe" she said as she scratched the back of her head.

None believed her of course, Weiss scoffed at the remarks of Ruby "You expect us to believe that? Ruby I'm going to be blunt about this, do you have a boyfriend?"

Everything went quiet, if you listened well you could hear very clearly how blood reached up to Ruby's face and ears as the went the same color as her name, as for the other two they looked at Weiss like she had said the most horrendous thing there was.

"I-I'm-a-youawha…" Ruby said as she tried to regain her composure.

Blake was a little surprised at first but then in her mind she began to fit non-existent pieces in her mind, "Oh, that does make a little more sense the way that you're always spacing out, and thinking of other things in classes and always taking wrong notes as well as disappearing on us from time to time. It's like the stories I've read"

Ruby could not believe how such a wrong turn could have been made, she could feel the heat radiating off her face and ears.  _'How the heck did they get to that conclusion!"_ she thought. She turned to her sister for support but all she saw was her sister rolling around her bed laughing her heart out. "YANG!" Ruby protested.

Of course the blond did not respond, she just laughs harder and clenched her stomach as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Ruby looked down at them as she saw Blake nod at something Weiss was explaining, "I do not have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

Weiss chuckled "Just a crush then?" she asked playfully, of course Weiss at first had said the boyfriend thing as a joke to break the mood but upon seeing her reaction, something told her it was about a boy, had her friend finally taken a look on something that wasn't a weapon?

Ruby shook her head "NO, NO, NO there is no cru-" she cut herself off as a certain brown haired boy came into her mind, she absently let out a squeaking sound from her mouth that resonated through the room, making Yang stop her laughing fit and look up to her sis with interest. Blake and Weiss were surprised to see that reaction from her.

"There is a boy!" Blake and Weiss said at the same time but just as they were going to question her, Ruby was gone and the door slammed shut.

"She ran off, but really I only said it as a joke at first wasn't expecting it to be true." Weiss said as she took out her Scroll, her sister had asked for her to meet up tomorrow morning.

"We'll talk with her when she wants to speak about it, no use in prying her on about it. Plus, it's late and I'm tired" Blake said as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

Yang was the only one who was not smiling, she just looked at the door with concern, ' _tomorrow'_ , she said to herself  _'Tomorrow I'll tell her I know about it'_ with that in mind she began to take of her Ember Celica and tried to make a peace in mind, Tomorrow would be a hard day.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby had run out of her room in pure instinct, why she did that she didn't know, all she knew was that she needed fresh air, she needed to cool herself. She had walked out into the garden near a fountain, she sat down and watched her reflection in the water, she thought about what the girls had said to her as much as she wanted to neglect it, as much as she wanted to say no, she just couldn't. At first she was calm to know it was a lie it was fiction, it would remain fiction, it would remain in her head, but now… now…

How? Why? Those were the questions that ran through her head, how was it possible to feel so much for a person you have never met in your life? Why had those feelings of relief and happiness surged through her when she saw him for the first time in the flesh? She had never felt anything like this and to some extent it hurt, because he was a person who did not know that she existed.

She calmed her raging heart telling herself that it was just because of the dreams, and she wanted answers as to why her. Yeah… that must be it, she is just nervous to face him, to ask him about the things she has seen in her dreams and seem about his life.

She smiled at her reflection in the water "Of course it's just that I'm nervous, I couldn't have feelings like this for someone I do not know" she said to her refection, and after that her raging heart returned too normal and she calmed down once again,  _'Yeah, that must be it'._

"Weiss just startled me with her question out of the blue, I'll explain thing's to them tomorrow" she said to herself as she looked up to the stars, she felt a familiar sensation looking at them as if they were calling out to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A masculine voice said beside her making her jump, almost falling into the fountain.

"Professor Ozpin, didn't see you there" Ruby said as she regained her position.

"I am sorry Miss Rose; I did not mean to startle you" he said as he took a seat beside her with his coffee mug releasing heat from the hot substance in it.

"Now what is a young girl like you doing out of her room at this time of the night?" he said as he took a slip of his mug.

"Aaa, well I kinda ran from my team" she said in a shy voice.

"Ah, I see a little disagreement?" Prof. Ozpin asked calmly.

Ruby shook her head "No, actually it was more of a misunderstanding in my part" she smiled at the stars once again.

Ozpin smiled at her, since the first time he met Ruby Rose he saw great promise in her, as well as electing her as her team leader. She did not disappoint, just like her mother, the thought came to him with guilt as well, he took another slip of his coffee to erase those thoughts.

"You know, when I was little my mother used to tell me that each of those stars out there were different worlds." He said recalling on of his mother's stories.

Ruby turned to look at him with new found curiosity, Prof. Ozpin saw that a sparkle formed in her eyes "Different worlds?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes each star represents a different world, each with its own unique life, cultures and people. But connected to each other at the same time, living as a whole coexistent vast universe that is filled with many different species and beings alike, both evil and good, because one cannot exist without the other, if one fades the other is corrupted and seeks out means to bring back that which they themselves have locked away."

For a moment Ruby thought that Prof. Ozpin wasn't talking about the story, but just at the thought of it went as prof. Ozpin continued "But of course that's just what my mother used to say, it is after all just a fairy tale. And fairy tales are meant to let you dream and try to reach out for those same dreams"

Ruby smiled at the Professor, sometimes she thought he could read minds, she wouldn't be surprised to find out he could. It would explain many, many things, he took one more slip of his coffee and got up.

"Well I have to get going Miss Rose, I have guarding duty on the young man you saved today. I suggest you go to bed as well Miss Rose" he said as he turned around and began walking.

"Wait! Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said as she caught up to him.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" He asked turning around to face her.

Ruby then felt as she was once again in that interrogation room where they first meet "Am, well you see I wanted to ask- to know how he is doing?"

Ozpin looked at her with a saddened expression "I am afraid that, it is not going well Miss Rose. He had lost to much blood and is in need of a blood donor but only Qrow is the same blood type as he is and as you know it there is more alcohol is his blood than I would care to mention. I did not wish to let this incident be known to the students yet but, it may be necessary in order to save this young man's life"

Ruby turned a bit pale at the mention of the boy not making it out, but then something clicked in her mind "Professor, how much blood does he need?"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment "According to the doctor, he would only need one donor just so that his body functions don't stop, and then he could begin recovering."

"I'll do it." Ruby said with a serious voice.

"I'm the same blood type as my uncle Qrow, and I don't have alcohol in me. So if you use me you could still keep it a secret from the students, until you say otherwise." She said with a smile

Ozpin smiled at Ruby "Are you sure Miss Rose?"

"Yep one hundred percent!" she said enthusiastically.

"Very well Miss Rose follow me to the nurse office." Professor Ozpin said as he lead the way.

Once they reached the nurses' office she was nervous, she had not seen the boy since she caught him in midair. Ozpin saw her distress so before he opened the door he asked her "You can still say no if you wish, I will not hold it against you." Ruby just shook her head and opened the door.

Her heart almost broke at the sight, he was in the bed and looked fatal, he was pale and it looked as if he was breathing too slow for it to be normal, the nurse was checking his rhythm and breathing. "How is he?" she heard herself ask the nurse.

She turned to smile sadly at her "I sorry to say that if we do not find a donor soon we will begin to lose him, I do not know where he was but he lost too much blood, I have only seen professional Huntsman and Huntresses in this state."

Ozpin took a step in front of Ruby "Things will go better off from now on, Miss Rose here has offered to be the donor for this young man"

The nurse grinned "That's great, I will prepare the equipment right away" she said as she went into another room.

Ruby looked around to see that most of the equipment was state of the art "I never knew we had such equipment, I always thought that there were only bandages and pills"

"Well, Glynda was against it at first as well but seeing as we have to prepare for any outcome, she eventually complied with my thoughts" Ozpin explained.

She was about to make mention of the fact that he and Glynda were very close but was cut off when the nurse came back in motioning to her to sit down on a chair and to get mentally prepared. At first she was scared to see so much blood coming out of her she started to speak with the nurse and Professor Ozpin of whatever came to her mind jut to get away from the fact of the blood, after the process was complete she was dizzy and tired as if she had just gone up against an Ursa in hand to hand combat. The nurse began to explain that it was normal and that she could rest if she liked but not before a snack, Ruby ate two sandwiches and a glass of milk more asleep than awake. After that she just remembers how Professor Ozpin laid her down on a bed and mouthed a 'thank you' and she closed her eyes and entered her dreams.

xTxTxTxTxTx

An Island, she was at an island a very beautiful one to say the least, a bridge that connected a treehouse to a higher platform -where another tree full of weird star-shaped fruit- laid in harmony and peacefully. Ruby could literally feel the cool ocean breeze on her face. She began walking closer to the water, admiring the sight that was gifted upon being in the island.

She heard sobbing to her left, she turned and saw that close to her feet was a red-haired young girl, that looked like her age, she was sitting in the sand with her hands hugging her legs and face buried in her knees. She opened her mouth to call out to the girl, but no noise came out of it. The young woman raised her face too look out to the ocean, her blue eyes looked hollow and broken as if they had taken away the most important part of her.

"Kairi!" A voice behind them said, Ruby turned to see that a silver haired young man was running towards them. In an instant he dropped to the floor and hugged the girl called Kairi in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I-We" The words became a problem for them to come out, the young man had his eyes red and signs of tears could be seen.

The silver haired man looked broken as well "It's my fault! If only we would have responded faster to his call, to the worlds call... He would still be… No maybe he still is out th-"

_***SLAP*** _

Ruby was taken aback when the young girl planted a very hard slap against the man's face "Don't say that Riku! I felt it! I felt how a part of me broke! I felt how a light that illuminated the worlds faded! Everyone did! Even master Yen-Sid!" the words she spoke struck a chord inside her, broken hearts, created by the loss of someone you care about dearly. Ruby could sympathize she looked and felt like that when she lost her mother, lost, broken as if your whole world was spun on its axis or worse it stopped completely and you feared as if it were never going to begin spinning again.

Riku looked as if the slap had brought him straight to hell, he clenched his fists tight "This wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't supposed to go out."

Kairi looked at him with a knowing glance she took his hand in his "Don't say that it should have been you, he would never forgive us if he heard us say that"

Riku looked at her in the eye and a new found fire formed in them "Kairi, I promise you… I will protect you no matter what the cost… you were everything to him, It's the best way I can repay it to him, I will keep you safe!"

Kairi smiled and stood at her full height, Ruby noted that Kairi was taller than her "I also promise to keep you safe, and to become stronger… you were his best friend it would be an insult to him if I stepped back down again. This time I'll fight beside you, so please Riku… train me!"

Riku got up and looked at her pleading blue eyes, and smiled "Alright, I will train you, but first we must report to Master Yen-Sid he is also worried about you."

Kairi nodded and her face looked broken again "R-Riku how are Donald and Goofy?" she dared not look Riku in the eyes.

Riku stopped walking "They are- King Mikey is with them, they'll be alright- we all have to be" and he took her hand and began leading her.

Ruby looked at their retreating bodies, they were familiar to her too familiar. Where had she seen them before, she was certain that she had seen them more than once, she felt as she had known them for a long time she placed a hand at her aching heart. She shook her head and began walking away, but in the few steps she took towards the water the saw it. She saw three children playing, laughing and hanging out together, red hair, silver hair and- her eyes widened in realization.

His best friends, she mothed and they think he's- "HEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs sound finally coming from her mouth he tried to run towards them but the water at her feet began to suck her in at in incredible speed,  _'No not yet!'_

Ruby didn't know how she got here, nor if they could hear her much less see her. But Ruby had to tell them, even if they could not hear her "Kairi! Riku!" they did not stop their advance.

Ruby pulled her feet at full strength but just then she felt as if she her energy had been sucked dry, she lost her balance and fell back towards the water, she expected to feel something hard but all she felt was that she was falling. Far from the surface, the sun's reflection was getting father away as she fell, until she couldn't no more and closed her eyes.

Ruby opened them at a small glimmer of light, she could see mirrors. As she fell, mirrors that held memories and actions of valiantly and courage, of people that she had only seen in dreams passed by her. Ruby recognized many of them but at the same time she was unknown too many, they began to grow in number passing faster and faster as she kept falling until she was left staring at a single memory.

A young brown haired boy was falling, in a world beginning to be covered in darkness she could see as the world was beginning to crumble, she could see small glimmers of light falling after the boy,  _'tears'_ Ruby wasted no time and reached out into the mirror, as if hearing her wish a light came from the mirror and she began falling after him.

Ruby felt the cold feeling the world began to emanate, and how the skies and horizons were covered in a purple color, but none of that mattered all that mattered in her moment was the boy that she was falling after, she reached out to him, trying to catch his falling hand.

"Come on!" She yelled she could see that the boy was now unconscious. She had to catch him, she had to!

"Come on! Please!" she pleaded once again missing his hand by a hair.

Then it came to her, the thing she had been trying to remember since she saw him for the first time… his name… " _Sora!_ " the moment she called his name she clutched his hand and in that instant a blinding but warm light came out of the contact, swallowing the both of them.

xTxTxTxTxTx

"Sora!" she screamed as she almost flew out of the nurses' bed, wait wha?

She took in a moment to remember the things that had happened she was falling and so was Sora she caught him and, wait "Sora!" she said once again looking to another bed across her, in it was the young man she had been falling after, he was looking better he had lost the pale color that was on him last night. She sighed  _'A dream'_ she thought to herself, just a dream.

"Sora huh?" A voice beside her said, she tuned to see her Uncle Qrow looking at her with a serious expression.

"Only me and Oz knew that Kid" Qrow said as he crossed his arms, Ruby began to sweet, she had not seen him, when she woke she was still to immersed in what happened in her dream.

"I came to see how you were, and to give you breakfast" he said as he took out a lunch box.

But he let the box on the table and turned to look at her with serious eyes "But it seems, we have some explaining to do don't we?"

Ruby looked around "Ah, hehe well…"


End file.
